MU2K14:Avengers 3000
by Marvel Universe Earth 2K616
Summary: Another one of are multiverse titles set on Earth-619. Writer/creator Devin Haywood brings the adventures of Earth's Mightiest Heroes of the 30th Century,different century same code.


**AVENGERS 3000 #1**

**EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES OF**

**THE 30TH CENTURY PART 1**

**By:Devin Haywood**

The Year is 2914 much has changed in world throughout the galaxy. Many allies have be made for example Earth and the Kree Empire have one of the strongest bonds in the galaxy. Though there is great accomplishments, evil still rises and many of Earth's defenders are still needed in this century just like the past. Hence Earth's Mightiest Heroes,The Avengers continue to fight the foes/threats no single hero can withstand.

**ASGARD**

Upon the gates of Asgard the finest of Asgardian warriors stand ready. Amongst the warriors are Queen Sif along with her daughter the Goddess of Thunder Thena. "We shall protect Asgard my warrior no matter what. Do not fear what comes upon us as the King sleeps we defend!",shouts Queen Sif. Soon over the horizon the Asgardians see their foes giants with the skin tone like ash and standing amongst the giants were trolls lead by the brother and sister in law of Thor Loki and Amora the Enchantress.

Thena flies towards the armada and descends. She looks upon her opposition. Thena questions,"Uncle you bring this rabble to Asgard?" "My dear niece I advise you stand down this is between your father and I",replied Loki. The sky begins to darken thunder and lightning strike. "Loki dear looks as if our niece is prepared to fight",stated Enchantress. The six foot tall blonde Asgardian stares daggers at her dark uncle and aunt.

"Uncle this meaningless feud with father is pointless",Thena said.

Loki looks at his niece."Meaningless? Step aside Thena this your last warning".

"That uncle will never Asgard!",Thena shouts.

The two forces engage in battle Thena and her mother Queen Sif battle as one easily subduing and foe. "It is always a joy seeing you in battle mother",Thena said."Aye. You do me proud my dear Thena",answers Queen Sif. As fighting continued the Asgardian soon realized that Loki's force seemed countless. "Hahaha...surrendered Queen Sif our forces are endless",laughed Loki.

Queen Sif knew her forces were being overwhelmed,but the queen sword hand stood tall and by doing that her fellow warriors continued on no matter the cost.

"My dear Loki we need to subdue Queen Sif",Enchantress looks at her with a sinister smile."Yes,indeed". Enchantress using her magic creates a bow and arrow she takes aim at the Queen and fired. The arrow hurls through the air with one goal seek and destroy the queen.

Suddenly, a red cloak man appears and stops the arrow. "This dark arrow had you name on it Queen Sif",he said. Both sides haul at appearance of the stranger but Thena smiles and knew who he was her friend and fellow Avengers, Xavion Strange the Sorcerer Supreme descendant of Doctor Stephen Strange. "Strange my friend you've come",says Thena. " And I brought a little more help see for yourself",respond Xavion Strange.

Xavion opens a portal and several individuals step out of the portal. The group leader was wearing a uniform with the colors red,white and blue. She wielded a glowing shield of the same colors.

She took a step forward looked to Thena and Queen Sif,then looked over to Loki's forces.

"The Avengers not them!",Loki stated. Enchantress replied, "What did you expect my dear our niece is an Avenger. Though the arrival of Earth's Mightiest Heroes hauled the battle for a short period it soon resumed. As the fight began again Thena flies towards her allies."It's good to see you Captain",Thena said. "We got her as soon as we could,Thena",Captain America say. She turns to teammates and gives orders.

"Giant Woman think you can handle the giants?",she asks. Giant Woman aka Samantha Lang looks over to her leader grows in size and crack her knuckles. Cap turns to the team's flyers and gives them orders to Nova aka Lian Star-Lyn,Sunburst aka David Astrovik-Jones,Manowar aka Ronnie Rhodes and Vision,"Aerial support". Cap turns to the team's speedster Accelerate aka Eddie Shepherd,"Make their head's spin hotshot".

Accelerate races off as Cap turns to the rest of the teams which included the 16 year old Iron Fist aka Iori Musashi, the half breed son of Hercules and Namora Argus and his half sister She-Hulk aka Charis Walters daughter to She-Hulk and Hercules."We'll hold the line. All right AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

To Be Continued


End file.
